


L'Histoire d'un Baiser

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chin Ho Kelly - Freeform, Everyting is written in rhyme, Kono Kalakaua - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poetry, Poésie, Rime, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, kiss, m/m - Freeform, mcdanno
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est écrit en rime, à vos risques et périls !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Histoire d'un Baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est mon premier McDanno, alors pardonnez ma maladresse, sans compter qu'écrire en rime, ce n'est pas chose aisée ^^  
> Anyways, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^

C’est une habitude carrément stupide qu’a Steve de se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis. Et c’est une habitude totalement détestable que Danny ne supporte pas, lui. Apparemment, le Commandant ne voit pas où est le mal. Le continental aimerait bien lui faire comprendre que ce n’est pas une attitude normale. Alors, oui, Danny est d’accord sur la question de sauver les gens, de réagir avec rapidité. Mais pour l’amour du ciel, qu’au moins Steve analyse la situation et réfléchisse sur la conduite la plus intelligente à adopter !

  
Une fois n’est pas coutume, comme dit l’expression. Ouais, enfin, Daniel n’y croit même plus à force, c’est devenu coutume à sa plus grande déception. Ce petit con de Navy SEAL saute toujours à pieds joints, et avec joie, dans les pires embrouilles. Et qui se retrouve à devoir aller chercher cette andouille ? C’est Danny (oui, d’accord, lui et Kono et Chin, mais ça n’a pas d’importance, puisque l’important, ce sont les machinations nébuleuses dans lesquelles Steven se retrouve avec une parfaite constance). C’est l’exemple typique de Wo Fat et de sa vendetta, pour laquelle Steve s’est barré au Japon et s’est retrouvé torturé, comme un gros bêta. Danny sait qu’il a l’air d’un connard à casser du sucre sur son dos, mais comprenez que quitter le pays pour une mission commando, ce n’est pas son boulot. Il se demande souvent comment il fera, le jour où il devra choisir entre sauver Grace ou sauver Steve (car il sait que ce jour viendra, cela va sans dire). Ça sera la cata, à n’en pas douter. Et Danny sera bien baisé. Pardonnez le langage un peu grossier, mais pour le coup le Lieutenant est énervé.

  
Mais trêve de bavardage, stoppons-là les commérages. A la base, nous sommes là pour raconter une histoire, qui est loin de toutes ces pensées noires.

  
Commençons donc par le commencement, en cette journée où Danny, comme à son habitude, ressent cet agacement. Celui inhérent à la prise de risques inutile de cet imbécile indifférent.

  
C’est donc une journée ensoleillée, le ciel est découvert et de toute beauté. Normal, vous me direz, c’est Hawaï, l’île dorée. Le Lieutenant du New Jersey s’est plutôt bien acclimaté, ici c’est un soleil d’été toute l’année. Cependant, le blond n’a pas le temps de profité, vu qu’il a entamé une course effrénée, à la poursuite d’un suspect malaisé. Forcément, on s’attend à ce que Steve se mette en danger, invincible qu’il croit être, l’effronté. Sauf que, contre toute attente, c’est bien le Lieutenant qu’on retrouve face à la menace loin d’être hésitante.

  
Voici la situation, plus clairement exposée : le suspect, un certain Brian Hestipé, semble tremper dans un trafic de drogue déployé, jusque sur le continent d’à côté. Une fois les preuves rassemblées, le 5-0 n’a pas hésité, et s’est empressé d’inculper l’accusé, ou plutôt de l’arrêter. Oui mais voilà, le suspect, loin de coopérer, s’est enfui sans se retourner, son arme chargée. Il a fui par une fenêtre ouverte, donnant à l’arrière sur une terrasse déserte. Fort de cette aubaine, et sautant la barrière, il s’est engagé dans la circulation urbaine. Autant vous dire que pour le rattraper l’équipe spéciale va en chier. Mais c’est sans compter les deux coéquipiers qui, ni une ni deux, ont détalé pour interpeller l’inculpé.

  
On en arrive donc à la partie qui va vous intéresser, et qui a donné son nom à cette petite épopée.

  
Courant comme un dératé, Danny a bien sûr traversé sans regarder. Une voiture d’un rouge pétant, se dirige droit sur lui, fonçant. N’ayez aucune inquiétude cependant, car Steve n’étant pas loin derrière est parvenu à éviter l’accident. Il s’est jeté sur le continental, et ont tous deux roulé sur le sol, le Navy SEAL protégeant son partenaire du moindre mal. Lorsqu’il s’est relevé, assez pour fixer son coéquipier, la colère fait briller ses yeux bleus glacier.

  
\- Non mais t’es taré ? Traverser la route sans regarder ! S’énerve aussitôt l’ancien commandant de l’armée.

  
\- Parce que tu crois que j’ai eu le temps ? Réplique le blond immédiatement. On poursuit un dealer sans doute drogué, merde, on est pas en train de jogger !

  
Cette réplique agace prodigieusement le brun, qui est loin d’être serein. Il est pourtant plutôt calme d’habitude ; il faut croire qu’aujourd’hui ce n’est pas dans ses aptitudes.

  
\- Te faire tuer n’est pas dans mes priorités !

  
\- C’est l’histoire de ma vie, depuis que je t’ai rencontré !

  
La réponse fait mal, c’est certain. Et Steve ne la prend pas bien. Mettre Danny en danger est la dernière chose à laquelle il puisse aspirer, et même rien que d’y penser, il en a la nausée. La vérité, c’est qu’il aime un peu trop Danno pour qu’il laisse une telle chose arriver. Ce n’est pas nouveau, cela dit. Son attirance pour lui a été quasi-immédiate, depuis la première parole qu’il lui a dite. Le continental sarcastique, un coéquipier fantastique… Qui débouche sur un amour à sens unique. Forcément, Danny aime toujours Rachel, c’est clair, vu le nombre de fois où il l’appelle. Steve s’est fait une raison, Danno et lui ce n’est qu’une illusion.

  
Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, après avoir eu la peur de sa vie, Steve ne peut plus garder ses sentiments pour lui. Et tant pis s’il est rejeté, il a besoin de s’exprimer. Les mots n’étant pas son fort, il se dit que ses gestes parleront mieux et récompenseront peut-être ses efforts.

  
Toujours au sol, au-dessus de Danny, il se penche sur lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il ravit les lèvres de son partenaire, un sentiment nouveau le traversant : celui du contentement.

  
Les lèvres du blond sont douces et chaleureuses, étonnamment plantureuses. La langue de Steve se fait alors plus téméraire, n’ayant constaté aucun rejet ni colère. Elle caresse sensuellement ces lippes licencieuses, jusqu’à ce qu’une langue orgueilleuse vienne la défier, toute joyeuse. Steven la laisse bien volontiers faire, ravi que Danno lui vole son air. Une bataille est alors déclarée, mais le commandant la perd sans rechigner : il aime que son coéquipier soit autoritaire et zélé.

  
Ainsi, leur premier baiser échangé s’est fait pendant la poursuite d’un drogué. Heureusement pour eux, Chin et Kono étaient là pour rattraper le malheureux.


End file.
